


i'm a sucker for you

by 4drinkamy



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: 4x15 The Last Ride, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Smut, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 23:48:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20714579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4drinkamy/pseuds/4drinkamy
Summary: A cheeky little coda fic for The Last Ride.





	i'm a sucker for you

**Author's Note:**

> just realised a fic about amy riding jake would have been funnier as a post-ep coda for the last ride but here we are with this drabble in all its rushed glory !!!!!!
> 
> also my own title made me laff who gave me the right to be such a joker x

By the time Amy finally climbs into bed, her head's only slightly throbbing in the aftermath of three drinks (and a half, if she's counting finishing her boyfriend's beer in their designated booth at Shaw's - only to get rid of the cement taste, of course, as she'd informed him when he'd raised an amused eyebrow at her). It's a nice kind of tipsy, a happy kind of tipsy, the kind rooted in the fact that, thanks to Jake, she's madly in love and, thanks to Gina, she actually has the security of a job tomorrow.

She hears the shower being turned off and then Jake fumbling around the bathroom, and she revels in the sheer comfort, the easiness, of having her best friend living with her after crazy days such as this one. (“It’s like a sexy sleepover every single night!” Jake had told her on the third night after he moved in.)

"Crazy day, huh?" he enters their bedroom minutes later, and maybe Amy can't help but bite her bottom lip slightly at the beautiful sight of him with only a towel wrapped around his waist.

"The craziest," she agrees when her brain processes that he actually asked her a question, shuffling more to her side of the bed as he ungracefully throws himself on his. "I haven't even told you about my day with Holt yet - you know he's been mentoring me this entire time, babe?!"

"No way, he's finally officially your rabbi?"

"Mhm," she nods excitedly. "I'm going to show you all of my notes tomorrow; he taught me so much in ten hours, it was literally a dream come true."

She loves that she can share her enthusiasm over anything with him, loves she can be completely herself around him. She also loves that she can read him like any of the books in her reading nook, and when she looks at him, behind his very distracting heart eyes she recognises the remnants of his I've-been-overthinking-in-the shower face. "What's up, babe?"

He sighs and smiles softly at her. "Just a rollercoaster of day, y'know. And I was just thinking earlier, if it weren't for Gina, it would've been my fault if the precinct had been shut down for realz."

"Hey, no it wouldn't have been," she takes his hand hers in reassurance. "You did the right thing, and I'm really proud of you, babe."

"Really?"

Amy smiles lovingly at the genuine earnest of his question; sometimes her heart feels like bursting over how cute he is. "So proud. I love it when my man is selfless and listens to his moral compass," she leans into kiss him to punctuate her statement, laughing when she pulls away less than a minute later just as Jake's hopelessly trying to deepen it. "Y'know, Rosa said I did that to you."

He blushes, leaning his forehead against hers. "She's not wrong. You make me a better person everyday." A beat, long enough for the butterflies in Amy's stomach to go crazy, and then he grimaces, his cheeks flushing an even deeper shade of crimson. "Was that too cheesy?"

"I like cheesy," she says simply, kissing him again tenderly, holding his cheek with her right hand. "And, if you really think about it, Gina livestreamed Holt talking about what you did for the city, so you still inadvertently saved the day." She pecks his lips, before lowering her voice to a whisper. "My hero."

It's partly her drunkenness scale bubbling into the realm of Four Drink Amy, but mainly her boundless love for this man who never seems to stop proving that he's the right person for her, when her left hand trails down his chest and reaches into his towel. The way he bites his lip in quiet anticipation assures her that her boyfriend has clocked the peculiar correlation between moral compass usage and the number of blowjobs he receives from her.

"Ames," he breathes against her lips, the lust in his eyes threatening to make her melt in the sheets completely. At the end of the day it doesn't matter what precinct she works in, she thinks, none of it matters so long as she gets to come home to this.  _ Mine. _

"I love you so much, Jake," Amy whispers, and as she jerks her hand up and down slowly, teasingly, every soft moan escaping him serves to turn her on more. She's obsessed with the fact that only she gets to make him feel this way, only her touch makes him harden and simultaneously come undone like this, only she knows that this is truly his favourite way to unwind after a long case. As she grins knowingly at him, she peels his towel away from him completely (God, he’s so  _ hot _ ) and throws it in the general direction of their laundry basket and he's murmuring sweet nothings about how much he loves her when she finally lowers herself and takes him in her mouth. 

She may just be wearing an old NYPD t-shirt of his and cotton panties but she's feeling effortlessly sexy, as she always does around him really, and Jake's moans - "Ames, baby..." - and his gentle grip on her head lets her know that he's certainly enjoying her little show. Her movements are steady and at this point very well-practiced, and there's something almost therapeutic about letting go of the day's stress and just focusing on doing what she does best in their bedroom (besides crosswords and sudokus): making him feel good. Long perfected is the fine art of teasing Jake Peralta and edging him to oblivion - lustful, intimate looks up at him and trails of kisses from his thighs and mentioning under her breath how she can’t wait to taste him - never the same routine but always the same satisfyingly blissful end result (and how she loves to see the utterly dazed look on his face after she’s worked her magic). She doesn’t think she’ll ever ever ever get enough of him.

And so later, when they’ve both exhausted each other, their naked bodies entwined and Jake holding her close, Amy decides that adhering to Holt’s strict guide to sleep positions would be impossible tonight, or any other night for that matter, because she’s never letting her gorgeous, sweet, morally-principled boyfriend go. Plus, she knows he’d never stop laughing at her if he woke up to her sleeping on her back with her arms across her chest, and she’s  _ so _ not having that. 

**Author's Note:**

> kudos & comments are so appreciated!


End file.
